1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data sharing method, a terminal and a medium on which a program is recorded, and more particularly, to a technology for maintaining consistency of shared information housed in each terminal connected on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a computer system composed of a group of a plurality of terminals interconnected via a network, there are cases in which the programs housed in each terminal as well as the data corresponding to said programs are used as shared data within the group. This shared data is used so as to be in the most recent state in all terminals within the group.
In such a computer system, a server device is installed within the group. This server device simultaneously transmits the most recent information of shared data generated in each terminal within the group to all terminals within the group. As a result, the consistency of shared data housed in each terminal belonging to the same group is maintained.
However, in this type of computer system, in the case of running, for example, a role playing game that can be simultaneously participated in by a large number of people, terminals within the group may be frequently interchanged as a result of a terminal participating in the game after the game has started or as a result of a terminal withdrawing from the game before it is finished. In such cases, when shared data housed in each terminal is attempted to be retained in the most recent state, the processing load on the server device becomes extremely high.
Thus, computer systems require a high-performance server device. For this reason, it is difficult to realize an economic computer system.